finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Cowl
.]] The '''Black Cowl' , also known as Dark Hood or Black Hood, is a recurring piece of headgear in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually a mid-level armor and tends to grant various bonuses. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Black Cowl appears in the ''Dawn of Souls version. It is a mid-level armor, and grants +8 Defense, +1 Weight, +10 Evasion, and +3 Strength, Agility, and Stamina. It can only be found in the Earthgift Shrine. ''Final Fantasy III The Black Cowl can be equipped by Freelancers, Onion Knights, Monks, Rangers, Thieves, Black Belts, and Ninjas. It grants +15 Defense, +10 Magic Defense, and +2 Speed. It is bought and found in Amur and costs 2,000 gil in the original, 4,000 gil in the Nintendo DS version. Final Fantasy IV Black Cowl is a helmet that provides 5 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, 4 Evasion, and 1 Magic Evasion, as well as preventing Sleep. It also provides +3 Strength, Speed, and Stamina, and is only found at the Sealed Cave. Like all hats, it can be equipped by every character except for Dark Knight Cecil, Cid, and Kain. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Black Cowl returns as a helmet, providing nearly the exact same bonuses as in ''Final Fantasy IV, except this time around providing +7 Defense. It can be found in Yang's and Edge's Challenge Dungeons and in Cave of Eblan. ''Final Fantasy V The Black Cowl can be equipped by many classes, and is the best piece of light headgear in the game, only surpassed in the ''Advance port by the Royal Crown. It grants +12 Defense, +2 Agility, and +2 Magic Defense, and can be bought in either the Great Sea Trench or Phantom Village for 6,500 gil. ''Final Fantasy VI The Black Cowl, also known as the Dark Hood, grants +26 Defense, +17 Magic Defense, and +6 Speed, and can be bought only in the World of Ruin in Jidoor and Thamasa for 7,500 gil. It can also be stolen from Neck Hunter. It can be equipped by Locke, Sabin, Shadow, Gau, Mog, and Gogo. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Black Cowl is an accessory that allows the AP limit to become 9,999. It is the mission reward for mission 7-3-1 and can be found in a treasure chest in Mission 9-3-3. Final Fantasy IX The Black Hood is a mid-level headgear, and grants +27 Defense. It is equippable by Zidane, Vivi, Dagger, Quina, and Eiko, and teaches the abilities Accuracy+, Death, and Locomotion. It also halves Fire, Water, and Lightning-elemental damage. It is bought in Esto Gaza for 2,550 gil. Final Fantasy XII The Black Cowl is a mid-level headgear that provides 33 Magic Resistance, +5 Magic, and +4 Speed. It costs 4,900 gil to buy at Rabanastre and Nalbina Fortress after the events in Mt Bur-Omisace, and requires 30 LP to unlock on the License Board with the Mystic Armor 6 license. In the ''Zodiac Job System version, Black Cowl can be equipped by the White Mage, Black Mage, Red Mage, and Mononofu classes. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Black Cowl, known as Black Hood in the PlayStation version, boosts HP by 72. It can be bought for 7,000 gil after the storyline battle 26. It can be found as a rare treasure at Finnath Creek with the Treasure Hunter ability. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Black Hood can be found in Demon's Canyon after you obtain the airship and grants a defense increase to all attributes as well as a "Quick" effect. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Black Cowl is a Defense-raising artifact, boosting Defense by 2. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Bravely Default Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Black Cowl is a level 92 hat that raises Bravery by 310. It can be traded at the shop for 14,780 gil, a Tiger Mask, five Garuda's Wings, and three Allure Crystals. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Black Cowl returns as a level 60 Headband that provides +287 HP, +255 Bravery, and +1% Bravery Boost on Quickmove. It can be obtained by trading 63,260 gil, Chakra Band, Ixion's Mane, and five Liegeman's Hopes. Gallery Category:Armor Category:Accessories